


Come On Baby Light My Fire

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Fluff, I blame the caprbb slack chat, M/M, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, a cat named chairman meow, a dog named toodles, another cat named darwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky is a fireman and his boyfriend Sam is the fire chief. One day they get called out to rescue a cat stuck up a tree, not knowing that it will change their lives.





	Come On Baby Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/gifts).



> This is for antigrav-vector who wanted a fireman au. I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Thanks be to my cheerleaders in the CapRBB slack chat. <3

Bucky passed the basketball to Sam, who immediately shot a three-pointer. Sam raised his arms in his air in victory, giving Bucky a quick kiss as he ran past him. Bucky watched his boyfriend's ass for a few moments, before getting his head back in the game. Although he and Sam were winning, Bruce and Natasha were worthy opponents; although shorter than the guys, Natasha had an amazingly accurate throw, and had scored more three pointers over the course of their games than all the guys combined. 

Clint, who was referee for this game, grabbed the ball, passing it to Bruce. Bruce and Natasha's t-shirts were soaked in sweat; Bucky was glad he and Sam were playing shirtless as the sun beat down on them. 

The game back on, Sam intercepted a pass to Natasha and sped off with it, passing it to Bucky who slam-dunked it. 

“And… time! Game over, guys!” Clint called. “Sam and Bucky win, fifteen points to ten.”

“You sure?” Natasha asked with a laugh. “I could have sworn that we scored more than that.”

Bucky blew her a kiss, and she gave him the finger, making him laugh. They weren't just colleagues; they were a family, headed up by his boyfriend, the fire chief. He and Sam high-fived, and they all trooped back into the fire station to get cleaned up. 

When they got home that evening, Bucky's shoulders and back were aching, and when he stripped off and looked in the mirror in the bathroom they were bright red. Bucky frowned and grabbed the aloe vera lotion from the cabinet, taking it through to the bedroom where Sam was already sitting in bed, his nose in a book.

He looked up and his eyes widened. “Jesus, Bucky, look at you! Weren't you wearing sun cream today?”

“I did put some on, but I think I probably sweated it off. Either that or I didn't put on enough. Would you mind?” 

Sam shook his head and Bucky handed him the bottle, laying on his front. He heard Sam squirt some lotion onto his hands, then he started to rub the cool liquid into Bucky's skin. Bucky moaned in relief as the lotion began to work, whimpering when Sam pressed a little hard. 

“Fuck, Bucky,” Sam said with a laugh, “the noises you make, Jesus.”

Bucky looked over his shoulder and saw that Sam was hard, and he licked his lips. “How about you finish up with me and then fuck me?” he asked, tone sultry. 

“Sounds good to me,” Sam replied, grinning. He continued to massage the lotion into Bucky's skin, and Bucky could feel his cock getting harder at the feel of his boyfriend's hands on him. Sam smoothed the lotion over his shoulders and down his back, then trailed a finger down his asscrack over his hole, making him moan. 

“Fuck, that's enough, I'm fine, just finger me, Sam. Want your fingers in me now.”

Sam put the lotion on the side then grabbed the lube and a condom. Bucky watched over his shoulder as Sam poured the lube over his fingers, getting them slick, then reached down and pushed in the first finger. Bucky whined, pushing his hips back as Sam fingered him. 

“Fuck, your ass is perfect,” Sam murmured as he added a second finger, crooking them just right so Bucky saw stars. “Can't wait to be inside you, love fucking you.”

“Mmm, yeah, fuck, Sam, love it when you're inside me.”

Sam leaned down, peppering kisses along Bucky's spine as he opened him up. When he added a third finger Bucky groaned, pushing his ass back against Sam's hand. 

“Feel good, baby?” Sam asked, biting lightly on Bucky's ear. 

“Feels so good, fuck, I'm ready, get your cock in me now.”

Sam pulled his fingers out, then rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock. Bucky climbed up onto all fours, then Sam was pushing inside and Bucky's head dropped as he breathed through the burn and stretch. When he was fully inside, hips pressed against Bucky's ass, Sam paused. Bucky could feel Sam's balls lying heavy against his and he ground his ass against Sam's hips, trying to get him even deeper inside. 

“Fuck, Sam, I'm ready, need you to move now.”

Sam took hold of his hips in a bruising grip and began to fuck him hard, making Bucky gasp and clench his fists in the sheets. 

“Oh god, Bucky, you feel so good, fuck, love the way your ass feels around my cock,” Sam moaned, his hips stilling. “Fuck, gotta slow down or this is gonna be over too soon.”

Bucky whined and began to fuck himself on Sam's cock. “Don't care,” he gasped out, “I'm not gonna last either, just fuck me.”

“Jesus,” Sam said with a laugh, “fine, fuck, you're so hot.” He grabbed Bucky's hips again and started to fuck him hard and fast, changing angle until Bucky cried out as Sam hit that spot inside him. His cock jumped on every thrust and he took hold of it, stroking himself in time with Sam's thrusts. 

“Oh, yeah, baby, touch yourself. Wanna see you make yourself come while I fuck you.”

Bucky nodded, beyond speech as the dual stimulation of his hand on his cock and Sam's cock in his ass became almost too much. He could feel himself getting close and moaned. 

“Fuck… Sam… coming… _Sam_!” and he came all over his fist and the sheets. Sam paused, letting him come down before starting to fuck him again, hard and fast. Bucky lay his forehead on the pillow as aftershocks pulsed through him, then Sam was stilling, crying out as he came. 

Sam pulled out gently, getting up to dispose of the condom and grab a damp washcloth. He came back and they got cleaned up before collapsing into bed together. Bucky leaned up and kissed Sam deeply, never wanting to stop. Eventually, however, Sam pulled back to yawn. 

“We'd better get some sleep. Gotta be up early tomorrow.”

Bucky nodded and snuggled down onto Sam's chest. Sam brushed Bucky's long hair over his shoulder with his fingers and kissed the top of his head. 

“Love you,” he said quietly. 

“Love you too,” Bucky replied, dropping a kiss on Sam's chest. He heard Sam's breathing deepen and even out, and smiled as he, too, fell into a deep sleep. 

***

“Oh my god, Chairman Meow, will you _fuck off_?”

Chairman Meow ignored Bucky's plea, and instead of leaving him alone jumped onto his lap, purring loudly. Bucky began to sneeze and pushed the cat off him. 

“Fucking cat,” he said thickly as the cat wound his way around Bucky's legs, still purring loudly. Bucky blew his nose as Sam wandered up to him, grinning. 

“Cat pestering you again?” he asked, before bending down to pet the cat. Chairman Meow hissed at Sam, and ran off. “I swear, it's actually kind of hilarious that you're the only one that cat likes and yet you're allergic,” Sam said with a laugh. 

“Not funny. Annoying. I want a dog,” Bucky shot back, and Sam looked at him consideringly. 

“A dog might actually be a good idea. We'll go to the pound later, see what we can find.”

Bucky grinned up at his boyfriend, who leaned down to kiss him softly. 

“Ugh, get a room,” Clint said jokingly from behind Sam. “I swear, you leave you two lovebirds alone for five minutes and you're all over each other.”

“It's called love, Barton,” Bucky retorted. “Look it up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Bruce and I are going to the kitchen to get some snacks. You guys want anything?”

Bucky and Sam both shook their heads, and Clint sauntered off, whistling tunelessly. 

Sam bent down to kiss Bucky again, but they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Bucky rolled his eyes and answered. 

“Hello?”

“ _Uh, hey, is that the fire department?_ ”

“Yes. What's your emergency?”

“ _It's not an emergency, exactly, but my cat is stuck up this really high tree and can't get down. He's been up there all day and I'm starting to worry._

Bucky sighed. “I'm sorry, sir, but you should really call animal control.”

“ _I did, but they said they couldn't get here until tomorrow. Please?_ ”

It was a slow day, so Bucky relented. “Okay, sir. What's your address?”

Bucky wrote down the address and rolled his eyes at Sam. “We'll be there ASAP.”

The guy thanked Bucky profusely and he hung up, shaking his head. “C’mon, babe,” he said with a laugh. “We've got a kitty to save.”

***

The fire truck pulled up to the address Bucky had been given, and he and Sam stared out the window. A guy was standing at the bottom of an enormous tree, and he was so hot Bucky felt a ball of want form in his gut. He suppressed it guiltily, until he saw that Sam was nearly drooling too. 

They climbed out the fire truck, and the guy looked at them in relief. “Thank god you're here. Darwin got himself stuck up there and he can't get down.”

Bucky and Sam looked up, and Bucky could see the cat, stuck up almost at the very top of the tree, meowing piteously. 

Bucky smiled at the guy, who stuck out his hand. “I'm Steve.”

Bucky and Sam shook his hand. “I'm Bucky, this is Sam. Don't worry, Steve. We'll get him down.”

They extended the ladder to the top of the tree and Sam climbed up. The cat gratefully went to him as soon as Sam reached him, and together they climbed back down. Steve immediately took the cat from Sam and cuddled it, murmuring comforting nonsense at it. 

“Thank you guys so much. Hey, can I offer you anything? Coffee? Beer?”

He looked so hopeful Bucky hated to turn him down, but as they were on duty he sighed. “Can't, sorry. Gotta get back to the station.”

“What time do you guys get off? I could cook for you.” Steve was blushing slightly, and Bucky realised that Steve was hitting on them. _Both_ of them. He glanced at Sam, who looked back at him, eyebrows raised. Bucky shrugged and Sam nodded. 

“We finish at six.”

Steve let out a loud breath. “That's great, great! Uh. Any allergies?”

“Only cats,” Bucky said with a grin. 

“Oh, okay! I'll make sure Darwin is in another room. So say six thirty?”

“Sounds great,” Sam said, smiling, and Steve nodded. 

“Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you both then!”

Bucky and Sam climbed back into the fire truck and drove away as Steve waved at them from the sidewalk. 

“So, uh. What do you think?” Bucky asked hesitantly. 

“I think he was hitting on both of us, and I think he's seriously hot, but if you're not comfortable with this then we can cancel.”

Bucky shrugged. “Am I… am I not enough for you?” he asked quietly. 

Sam's eyes widened as he pulled the fire truck into the station. “Fuck, no, Bucky, don't you ever think that. I love you, and you are more than enough. I thought it might be fun but if you don't want to then I don't care about him. I care about you.”

Bucky waited until Sam had turned off the engine then pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“You're right, it could be fun,” Bucky said between kisses. “Let's see where the night takes us.”

***

They went home and changed after their shift, arriving at Steve's promptly at six thirty. Bucky grabbed Sam's hand as he rang the doorbell, and Steve answered quickly, looking slightly out of breath. 

“You made it! I mean, uh.” His eyes fell on their joined hands and he flushed. “I mean.”

Sam smiled at him coyly. “We'd love to join you for… dinner.”

Steve blushed even more red and moved aside to let them in. “Uh, dinner's nearly ready, it's just lasagna and salad, but uh…” A timer started to ring, and Steve closed the door before running towards the kitchen. Bucky and Sam followed him, watching as he took the lasagna out of the oven. 

“So you guys want a drink, or…?”

Sam and Bucky exchanged a look, before crowding into Steve's space. 

“I think that lasagna looks a little hot to eat right now, don't you?” Bucky purred, and Steve swallowed. 

“If you guys are sure…”

“We're very sure,” Sam replied, cupping Steve's cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Bucky bit his lip as he watched them, then when Sam pulled back he grabbed hold of Steve's shirt, hauling him in for a hot, messy kiss. He felt Sam tug on his hair and he growled, letting Steve go to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Bedroom?” Bucky asked huskily, and Steve nodded, leading them through to a large, airy bedroom with a huge bed. 

“What do you want?” Sam asked, and Steve’s eyes widened. 

“I don't know, I mean, I can't decide,” he finished with a laugh. 

Sam leaned in to kiss him again. “How about I fuck you while you suck Bucky's cock? Wanna see you full up with us.”

Steve moaned. “Yeah, fuck, that sounds amazing, want you both inside me.”

They stripped off quickly, too impatient to take it slow, and as soon as they were naked Steve climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours. 

“Lube? Condom?” Sam asked, and Steve pointed towards the bedside cabinet. Bucky took out the lube and a condom, passing them to Sam before positioning his hard cock in front of Steve's mouth. He grabbed hold of Steve's hair and tilted his head back, looking down into those blue eyes, and grinned. 

“Mmm, can't wait to feel your mouth on me,” Bucky said hoarsely as Sam pressed in the first finger. Steve bit his lip and moaned as Sam fingered him, then leaned forward and took Bucky's balls into his mouth, sucking and licking on the wrinkled skin. 

Bucky groaned, gently holding Steve's head in place, and gasping when Steve moaned around him as Sam added a second finger. 

“How's he doing?” Sam asked, and Bucky nodded. 

“He's doing so good, Sam--he's sucking on my balls, licking between them, oh fuck, he's got a talented mouth.”

“Hmm, maybe I'll get him to suck me next time, I'll sit on his face while you ride him, Bucky, how does that sound?”

“Oh my god, yeah,” Bucky gasped as Steve let his balls fall from his mouth, grasping his cock and sucking the head hungrily into his mouth. “Shit, fuck, Steve, oh god.”

“Oh, yeah, Steve, that's it. He fucking loves it when you dig your tongue into the slit, you should do that now.”

Steve did as he was told, and Bucky's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He could feel Steve's spit dripping down his cock, making the glide of his fist smoother, and he fought against the urge to just thrust down Steve's throat. 

Sam was still fingering Steve, now using three fingers, but then he was pulling them out and rolling on the condom. “You ready for my cock, Steve?” 

Steve pulled off Bucky's cock long enough to whine, “Oh god, Sam, yes, please fuck me, want your cock in me so bad.”

Sam slicked up his cock with the lube and began to press inside. When he was fully seated he paused, leaning forward. Bucky leaned in too and kissed him deeply while Steve moaned around him. 

Sam pulled back and began to move, and Steve took his mouth off Bucky's cock again to say, “C’mon, Bucky, you can fuck my mouth, want you to fuck my mouth, choke me with your cock, come on,” and Bucky nearly came on the spot hearing Steve beg for it. 

He began to thrust gently as Steve moaned encouragingly around him, holding Steve's head in place as he fucked his mouth. Sam was fucking Steve hard and fast now, and Steve was moaning almost constantly, sending vibrations through Bucky's cock. 

He could feel himself getting close, and groaned out, “C’mon, Steve, touch yourself and make yourself come, wanna see you come, c’mon.”

Steve did as he was told, shifting slightly and stroking his own cock in time with Sam's thrusts. It only took a few minutes, then Steve was moaning loudly around Bucky's cock as he came hard enough that Bucky felt some splash on his thigh. Bucky thrust twice more before letting go, coming in Steve's mouth and down his throat. Steve swallowed around him for a few movements, then Bucky pulled back, getting down on all fours so he could kiss Steve and lick the taste of himself out of Steve's mouth. 

He looked up at Sam through his eyelashes and grinned. “Come on, baby, come inside him, come for us.”

Sam bit his lip and groaned as his hips stilled and he came, cock pushed deep inside Steve's ass. He let out a deep breath and carefully pulled out before sitting back on his haunches with a wide smile. 

Sam got up to throw away the condom, and they all crawled up on the bed together, Steve between Sam and Bucky, exchanging lazy kisses between them as the sweat dried on their skin. 

***

They finally made it out of bed to eat the lasagna, which was now cold so they had to microwave it. Steve offered them both wine, which Sam accepted but Bucky refused. 

“I've got to drive,” he said, and Steve's face fell. 

“Oh. I thought maybe you'd want to… stay here tonight?”

“We'd love to,” Sam said with a smile, “but we've got an early shift tomorrow.”

“Some other time, though, definitely,” Bucky added, and Steve smiled at them. 

They left soon after dinner and exchanging phone numbers and kisses, promising to see each other again soon. As Sam and Bucky climbed into bed that night, Bucky grinned over at Sam. 

“That was fun, right?”

“Definitely fun,” Sam replied. “Now we'd better go to sleep. I'm exhausted.”

Bucky kissed him and Sam rolled onto his side. Bucky spooned behind him, arm wrapped around Sam's waist, and they quickly fell asleep. 

***

The next morning, before work, Sam and Bucky went to the pound. There were so many dogs there that it broke Bucky's heart, but they could only pick one. 

As they walked through the row of cages, Bucky spotted a golden labrador with a sign on his cage saying it was his last day at the pound as he was going to be put down. Bucky felt tears well up in his eyes as he read about the dog. 

“This is Toodles. He is seven years old and very friendly. He broke his leg and the owners didn't want to pay the vet bill so they abandoned him here. He gets on well with humans and other animals, and loves getting scratched behind his ears.”

“Babe. Babe, we’ve gotta get this one,” Bucky said thickly. 

Sam came up behind him and read the card. “Are you sure you want a seven year old? They've got puppies here.”

“Sam, they're gonna put him down soon if we don't take him. Look at him. I can't let that happen.”

Sam looked affectionately at his boyfriend. “Toodles, huh?”

“Yeah. Toodles.”

They signed the papers that day and left with Toodles, stopping by a pet store to get everything he'd need. When they arrived at the fire station, Tony--who was just coming off shift--saw the dog and sighed. 

“Another one? Really?”

“He'll protect me from Chairman Meow!” Bucky said stubbornly. 

“If you say so, Barnes. Okay, good morning everyone. I'm going home to get some sleep.”

Bucky and Sam waved him off, and took Toodles into the fire station. The cat was in a sunny corner of the room, basking in the morning sunlight. Toodles spotted him and immediately trotted over. 

“Uh oh,” Bucky said under his breath. “He's gonna chase the cat!”

Toodles approached Chairman Meow slowly, but instead of barking and chasing him, the dog lay down in front of him. Chairman Meow looked at Toodles consideringly, then sauntered up to him and sat next to him before calmly washing Toodles’s ears. 

Bucky stared at the tableau in dismay, and Sam laughed. “So much for your protection, babe.”

At that moment, Chairman Meow spotted Bucky and immediately walked over to him, purring, Toodles close at his heels. Bucky turned his back and walked towards the kitchen, but his furry shadows followed him wherever he went. 

Sam and Natasha thought this was hilarious, Clint thought it was adorable, and Bucky just felt resigned to his fate and resolved to take more antihistamines. 

***

Toodles quickly became part of the crew, seeming to know what he could and couldn't chew on without being told. He'd obviously been well trained, and walked with only a slight limp. 

That afternoon was quite slow--Bucky liked slow days above all else, as did everyone--and when it got to three p.m. Bucky found Sam and went up behind him, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and kissing him on the neck. 

“So I was thinking that one of us should maybe text Steve,” he said softly, and Sam turned to him, smiling. 

“You really like him, huh?”

Bucky nodded. “There's just something about him. I feel like I've known him forever, you know?”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, he's that kind of guy. So you definitely want there to be a next time?”

“Only if you want to,” Bucky said hurriedly, and Sam grinned. 

“I definitely do, if you want to, but I think we should set some ground rules.”

“Like what?”

“Like if either of us gets uncomfortable with it we stop? Or while it's just sex then we only sleep with him if both of us are there? If it becomes a relationship then that's different, but for now, it's both of us or nothing, okay?”

“Sounds sensible,” Bucky replied, kissing him. “Anything else?”

Sam shook his head. “That's all I can think of right now.”

“So I should text him?”

“Yeah. You should definitely text him. Maybe ask him to come over tomorrow night? We're off the next day so he could stay.”

Bucky nodded, and took out his phone, messaging Steve. 

_Hey Steve, had great fun last night. We were wondering if you wanted to come to ours tomorrow night and bring your overnight bag? Let us know. Bucky x_

Two minutes later, Bucky's phone buzzed with a reply. 

_Hey Bucky, I'd like that. Where/what time? Steve x_

Bucky grinned and texted back their address, telling Steve to come over at seven. 

“He's gonna come,” Bucky said gleefully, and Sam looked amused. 

“Hopefully we all are,” he quipped, and Bucky punched him on the arm. 

***

Two months later, Steve had become part of their lives. They saw each other at least every other day, and Steve would sometimes come to the fire station just to hang out, or bring a picnic. He was a graphic novel artist and worked from home, so he could choose his own hours. 

On their two month anniversary, Sam cooked a huge meal for them, with plenty wine to accompany it. Bucky kissed Steve as he cleared the plates away, laughing against Steve's wine-stained mouth when Sam pinched his ass. 

“So hey,” Sam said casually when Bucky returned, although Bucky could hear the undercurrent of nerves in his voice. “We were wondering, Steve, if maybe… uh. Maybe did you want to date us? Like, be in a proper relationship?”

Steve looked between them, his expression delighted. “You mean it?”

“Yeah, Bucky replied, shrugging. “I mean…” He straddled Steve, as Sam walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. “I mean, we're both kinda in love with you.”

He kissed Steve again, then pulled back so Sam could have a turn. 

“Is that a yes?” Sam asked, and Steve nodded vigorously. 

“Definitely, since, uh. Since I've fallen in love with both of you too.”

Bucky's expression softened and he stroked Steve's cheek with one finger. 

“I think I wanna fuck you while you fuck Sam. What do you think?”

Sam and Steve both groaned. “Fuck, yeah,” Steve said breathily. 

They tumbled together through to the bedroom, stripping as they went. Sam pulled Steve into a kiss, stroking him lightly, and Bucky pressed against Steve's back, rubbing his cock against Steve's asscrack over his hole as Steve moaned. 

“Fuck, Bucky, want your fingers in me now,” Steve gasped out, and Bucky nodded, kissing along Steve's shoulder. 

“Yeah, fuck, Steve, gonna finger you open while you finger Sam, then you're gonna get your cock inside his tight ass while I fuck you.”

“Mmm, yeah, can't wait to get that big cock inside me, filling me up,” Sam added, then leaned over Steve's shoulder to kiss Bucky deeply. 

Sam took the lube and two condoms out and they arranged themselves on the bed: Sam on his back, Steve kneeling over him and Bucky behind Steve. Steve and Bucky both covered their fingers in lube and Steve whined as Bucky pushed the first finger inside. 

“You like that? You like it when I play with your ass?” Bucky murmured in Steve's ear, and Steve nodded. 

“Fuck, I love it, and Sam's ass is so tight around my finger, can't wait to get my cock in there.”

There was no more talking for a while then, as Bucky opened Steve up and Steve did the same to Sam, just moans and whining as fingers brushed against that spot inside. Steve in particular, they had discovered, was very vocal when he was getting fingered or fucked. 

Finally, everyone was ready, and Steve and Bucky both slipped on their condoms, slicking up their cocks with the lube. Steve went first, pushing slowly inside Sam, inch by inch until Sam was bent nearly double and Steve's hips were against his ass. Then Steve reached back, spreading his asscheeks, and Bucky nearly came on the spot at the sight of that tight, pink, lube-wet hole. He took a deep breath and began to push inside as Steve groaned low in his throat. 

When he was fully inside he paused, giving Steve time to adjust. When Steve nodded, they began to move, slowly at first, then faster as they found a rhythm that worked for them all. 

Bucky began to lose himself in the sensation of fucking, of Steve's ass tight around him, and looked down to see Sam taking Steve's cock, gasping and moaning and fists clenched in the sheets as Steve fucked him. Bucky's heart swelled with love for his two boyfriends, and he reached around, rubbing at Sam's hole and around Steve's cock. They both whined, and Bucky shifted his hips slightly, without breaking rhythm, until Steve cried out and Bucky knew he'd found the right spot. 

He watched as Sam started stroking his own cock and groaned. “Yeah, Sam, baby, touch yourself, wanna see you come while he fucks you.”

“Oh fuck,” Sam gasped out, “I'm gonna come, fuck, oh god, Steve, Bucky, I'm coming,” and he cried out as he came hard, come splashing up his stomach and chest. A few moments later Steve moaned, hips stilling, as he came deep inside Sam. 

Steve's muscles were pulsing around Bucky's cock and Bucky couldn't hold on any longer, letting go as his orgasm overtook him and he bit down gently on Steve's shoulder, moaning and shuddering his way through it. 

Bucky rested his sweaty forehead on Steve's shoulder, then swiped his hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ears. He pulled out of Steve carefully and went to dispose of the condom, closely followed by Steve as Sam grabbed a tissue from the side to clean himself up. 

They collapsed into bed together, Sam in the middle and Steve and Bucky at either side, kissing each other in a messy, sloppy three-way kiss. 

“Fuck, I love you guys,” Bucky said, slightly breathlessly, and Sam and Steve smiled at him, before echoing the sentiment. 

They snuggled down together under the sheets and Bucky lay awake for a while, listening to his lovers breathing. He hadn't been looking for anything else when he'd been with Sam, but he couldn't be happier that they'd broken protocol and rescued a cat from a tree. 

That didn't mean he'd do it again, though.


End file.
